random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random, Crazy Adventures
Random, Crazy Adventures is an RNW animated series. Plot Some random dumbasses named Tornadospeed, Moon Snail, Ivy Fox, Pixel and Madi Shinx go on crazy adventures in their hometown of Throckmuenstershire, Randomstate. Characters Main Characters * Tornadospeed is a friendly and fashionable fellow who is dorky and fun-loving. He's very emotional at times, and is often unambitious, but he has a good heart. He likes music, cartoons, baking, peanut butter, and having a good time with his friends. He also likes anime, but is reluctant to admit it. * Moon Snail is a gay Zangoose with a hat who hates Adventure Time to death. His hat is a hammerspace, and he uses it to hold stuff in there due to his lack of pockets. * Ivy Fox is a fox that loves a lot of things. She is very hyper and loud. She mostly ends up inflicting pain to someone at the end of every episode. She has a case of kleptomania. * Pixel is a non-binary worshipper of Red Action and Marco Diaz who loves to scream. Their catchphrase is "I'm calling da poliiiiiiiiiice." * Madi Shinx is a Shinx full of energy that is a huge fan of Rubbadubbers and the comic strip Off the Mark. She owns a cat named Papa John and multiple Pokemon she uses sometimes, and she sometimes wears a belt that she poke her Pokemon's Poke Balls onto. She also has a pet Guinea Pig named Kyle. Antagonists * Snoop Dogg, also known as Weed Satan, is just that. He wants weed to be the supreme drug. * Jewelmerie is Ivy Fox’s evil alter ego. She loves to steal things, and unlike Ivy, doesn’t have kleptomania. Supporting characters * The Police are, just that, the police. They usually appear after Pixel calls them. * Makomi is your usual weeaboo relaxing in the house of the main characters in the town of Throckmuenstershire. He doesn't have much purpose. * Flametail is Moon Snail's boyfriend who occasionally shows up in the house to join in on their shenanigans. * Ace Lad '''is the next door neighbor of the main gang. They're pretty chill and can get along with almost anyone but will not hesitate to call you out if you're being a jerkface. They're also rather introverted, but gets pretty excited about cartoons. They also love cheesecake. * '''Bob is Ace's roommate. He's Ace's best friend and also the voice of reason in the duo. He loves angel food cake and likes indie music. Bunkest Tornadospeed.png|Tornadospeed Moon Snail in The Bunkest.png|Moon Snail Ivy Fox.png|Ivy Fox ("Welcome to da Show" Only) NewIvy.png|Ivy Fox ("Smoke Weed Everyday" onwards) IMG_2390.PNG|Pixel ("Welcome to da Show" and logo ONLY) Image_(5).png|Pixel ("Smoke Weed Everyday" - present) Madi.png|Madi Shinx Dapolice.png|The Police Snoop Dogg.png|Snoop Dogg/Weed Satan Oracle of All Phantasm.png|Makomi Bunkestace png.png|Ace Lad Deaths All deaths in the series can be seen here Episodes Episode Policy # It is mandatory to remember to not make the episodes too inappropriate that they will get banned. # Do not change the premises of other episodes unless everyone agrees to do so. # Avoid repeating episode ideas! # Don't start plot arcs without the written consent of the other users involved. # Don't start another episode until one is already finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. # Don't start another season until one is already finished. # Each season has 26 episodes. # Yes, there is a "4/20", "Halloween" and "Christmas" episode in every season. # We just starts working on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. Season 1 # "/Welcome to da Show/": It's the series premiere! The gang do some random stuff, but things go out of hand when Ivy ends up killing Moon Snail. # "Smoke Weed Everyday": The gang smokes weed. Craziness ensues when they meet the Weed Satan, Snoop Dogg. # "Nintendo Add-ons of DEATH": The gang decides to check out 5 different Nintendo Add-ons. # "Let's Eat!": The group has an eating challenge. # "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!": It's that time of year! Ivy goes crazy and ends up killing everyone. # "Can You Drive a Train?": Ivy tries to drive a train. # "Let's go to the Beach, Becth": The gang goes to the beach. # "So You Can Be Part of the Police?": Tired of getting killed by them, Ivy joins the Police. # "Ivy and the Cookie Factory": The group get a tour of a cookie factory. Basically "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" but with death and cookies. # "Crime of the Century": Ivy's evil alter ego Jewelmeire executes her plan to steal The Most Valuable Thing in Existence™, and kills everyone else in the process. # "New RNW Cereal": A new RNW-brand cereal comes out, and everyone goes nuts for it. Eventually, it all falls apart in the end. (Based on Fried Chili Cheese Dogs' "Spongebob Cereal" video.) Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Random-ness Media Category:Hellhole Studios Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random, Crazy Adventures